What's Wrong With Me Today?
by Narutoast
Summary: Naruto knows it's gonna be a bad day. But his day will get a total makeover after he gets a note from his secret admirer.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm so sorry for being absent on and off!!! As you can see, I will be producing stories whenever time allows. Enjoy!!!**

Naruto walked to the ramen shop full of melancholy. Sure, it was a fine day. But something

about today just felt...wrong. _Yeah, that's the word... _He thought, rounding a bend. Wrong. Nothing about today felt like it was going to be normal. Little did the blonde in the orange jump suit know, he was so incredibly right.

Meanwhile, Hinata sat up in her bed. She scrambled over to her calendar in hopes today was the day. She had marked it on her calendar and had been waiting for it all year. The one day of the year that Naruto was at his worst. This meant not only would he be in the mood to deal with Sasuke, but she could cheer him up and he'd maybe- just maybe, fall in love with her. It was a devilish plan indeed, but it would be well worth it when she shared her first kiss with him in the moonlight.

As _Hinata sat on the park bench, Naruto- The love of her life, the one she had sought for after all these years, was hers. Nobody, not even the pushy pinky, Sakura, could take him away form her now. He finally loved her. The air was electric and ecstatic, as Naruto moved ever so slightly towards her. She was blushing deeper red than a rose, and the full moon glowed on her lover's face. His lips moved closer to hers, and then suddenly--_

"HINATAAA!!!"

Her fantasy had been interrupted by a male voice. It was rough and unwelcoming.

"Hinata, get out here! QUICKLY!" Neji sounded frantic.

Hinata scrambled from her room to see what was up. "Wh-What is i-it, N-Nej-ji?"

"THERE'S A SPIDER!!! GET IT QUICK!!!" Neji sounded genuinely afraid.

Hinata killed the spider and brushed past her cousin with a sinister smirk. "Sissy." She joked and walked out the door.

Naruto finished his meal. "Thanks, Old man." He thanked the man behind the counter.

"No problem, Naruto. Please come again."

"Will do..." He responded and went back to his apartment. He found something taped to the door. It was a message.

"dear My sEcrET lover,

i think i love you MorE thAn life iTself. buT i Want to bE sure. i LoVE YoU and I wanT to know if you love me AS well; see you Tonight.

your secret lover"

That was the message. But there was something strange. There were only certain words with capital letters. Maybe there was a message within the message.

This time he read only the capital letters. "MEETMEATTWELVEYUITAST"

"Meet me at twelve, Yuita Street?" He pondered aloud.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 is here!!! Everything comes together here!**

Hinata heard the door open. They were all at twelve, Yuita street. She, Sakura, and Ino had all simultaneously and subconsciously decided it was-

_The knucklehead's here... _Sakura thought.

_I hope he likes me..._ Hinata thought.

_Sounds like the klutz has entered the building..._ Ino thought.

-Naruto coming to meet whoever sent him the letter. He called out to the silence. "Hello? Mr. Or Miss Admirer? Is anyone here?" He saw a sign. The sign had an arrow pointing up the stairs. The attractive, though stupid, blonde climbed the stairs, spots of light shimmering in his baby blue eyes. Hinata was wearing a skimpy no-sleeved shirt and a micro mini skirt. She had eyeliner and lipstick on. She looked about 3 years older than she should have.

Naruto reached the top of the stairs. Another sign directed him to the room the three girls were standing in. He rapped on the door.

Ino intended to give Naruto a hard time, so she reached over and repeated his raps. Sakura smiled. The boy rapped three more times. Ino reached over again and rapped three times in response. Naruto knocked louder, but Ino's raps stayed the same volume. "Harder Ino, go harder!" Sakura yelled from the room. Naruto stared at the door, not knowing what in the God-given heck to think about it. Naruto pounded the door as hard as he could. "Ok, Sakura, I'll go as hard as I can!" She pounded on the door, just as Naruto did.

"I-I'll uh...uhm...B-be in th-the par-rk i-if-f y-you-ou need-d m-me..." Naruto managed to say only that before running away. His face felt like it had been lit on fire. It looked as red as a strawberry. He ran to the park and sat on the bench.

Hinata followed him closely. She sat next to him. "Naruto...I'm so sorry..." She said, amazingly without stutter (because I already typed it and I'm too lazy to unfix her stutter.)

Naruto just gazed at Hinata, unable to stop. He had never realized how utterly beautiful, yet so very fragile she was. And then he knew. He, Naruto Uzumaki, "...love you, Hinata" He said.

And as Hinata sat on the park bench, Naruto- The love of her life, the one she had sought for after all these years, was hers. Nobody, not even the pushy pinky, Sakura, could take him away form her now. He finally loved her. The air was electric and ecstatic, as Naruto moved ever so slightly towards her. She was blushing deeper red than a rose, and the full moon glowed on her lover's face. His lips moved closer to hers, and then suddenly they touched. Nothing could stop them now, from sharing this moment...

...Except for maybe the moment Naruto Uzumaki awoke from his deep slumber. Today was going to be a bad day. He felt it. Something about today just felt... different. He decided on ramen for breakfast and he got up from his bed, got dressed, and walked out the door. Naruto walked to the ramen shop full of melancholy. Sure, it was a fine day. But something about today just felt...wrong. _Yeah, that's the word... _He thought, rounding a bend. Wrong. Nothing about today felt like it was going to be normal. Little did the blonde in the orange jump suit know, he was so incredibly right.

Meanwhile, Hinata sat up in her bed. She scrambled over to her calendar in hopes today was the day. She had marked it on her calendar and had been waiting for it all year.

Fin.

**Cute, huh? For those of you who cannot pick up subtleties like those, his dream is exactly what was going to happen. I hope this brings a smile to your face, knowing that Hinata and Naruto DO , in fact, end up together. Have a great day/morning/evening/afternoon/twilight/dawn/whenever-the-heck-you're-reading-this. So long!**


End file.
